Happy Birthday, Baby Jackson
by TheFlamingMockingjay
Summary: It is Emily Jackson's birthday, daughter of Percy and Annabeth, and All the family friends have gathered 'round to celebrate
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers,**

**I would like to thank you for viewing my piece of not-so-amazing awsomeness. **

**And, Yes, I do realize that this is incredibly similar to an episode of _Friends. _I apologize.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Demigods in general are dangerous. But fourteen very ADHD demigods all crammed into one small house?

Pray to the gods nothing explodes.

It was mid-May and we had gathered up all our close friends to celebrate the first birthday of our daughter, Emily Jasmine. Emily, for Emily Dickenson, whom Annabeth adores. Jasmine, because on our very first date, that was the scent she wore, and it became our little signature.

So, after hours of decorating the house with frilly pink decorations, the guests began to arrive. First, it was the Di Angelos. Lucas immediately went over to play with Emily, while Bianca chose to cling to her mother's leg.

Then, Grover, Juniper, and their daughter, Holly got there. Not long after, The Graces and Zhangs appeared, to be quickly proceeded by Clarisse, Chris, and their two children. I was relatively unsurprised that the Valdezes were the last to arrive, since Leo liked to be what he called "fashionably late."

We didn't have a lot of seating, since it was unnecessary in a three-person home, so most people sat on the floor or in foldable chairs. Most of the children- there were seven in total- ran off to Emily's room, but Bianca just sat at her parents' feet. Thalia leaned down and whispered something in her daughter's ear, and Bianca nodded and joined the others.

Thalia sighed. "She's beginning to worry me."

Hazel gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure she's fine. It's probably just a phase."

"I know. It's just that Lucas was so outgoing, you know what I mean?'

It's my beautiful wife who answered this time. "Yeah, but you have to remember that not every kid is like Lucas."

Thalia offered a small smile. "Yeah, you're right." She then turned to Leo and Reyna. "So, how were the Virgin Islands?" Leo and Reyna got married in April, and honeymooned in the Virgin Islands for three weeks.

Piper grinned. "Oh, yes. I'm so jealous. Instead, I'm stuck home because of them." She gestured to her very large, pregnant belly. She's carrying twins, one boy and one girl, and her due date's only a few weeks away.

"Well, Beauty Queen," –Piper scowled at Leo's use of the nickname- "they were fantastic. Sun, sand, and the hotel was pretty nice, too, if you know what I mean." He did a little eyebrow wiggle at the sexual implication.

Several people –myself included- chuckled. Reyna gasped and smacked his arm. "Leo!"

Juniper laughed and leaned into her husband. Out of everyone there, they'd been together the longest. "You guys are so cute together."

"I will gladly take credit for that." Jason set the two of them up, partly because both were his friends and single, partly because Leo had a huge crush on his sister and it beginning to bug him. They went on a date, and apparently something clicked, because they'd been together ever since.

Leo laughed. "Kudos to you, man. You found a girl who fits all my requirements: Pretty, smart, and completely out of my league." This made Reyna smile, and she intertwined her fingers with his.

I put my arm around Annabeth. "Yeah, it's a wonder she stayed with you." The prophecy of seven brought us all together, and Leo and I became close. Not _best friends_ close, but almost.

Leo made a face at me. "Ha, ha. Very Funny. Let's all make fun of the Latino."

There's a loud cry from the other room, and Holly comes running in, tears in her eyes. "Mommy, Luke hit me!" she wailed.

Nico sighed. "Lucas Nathaniel Di Angelo, get in here!"

Luke walked in. "It wasn't my fault." He crossed his arms, surely trying to look intimidating, but on him it looked adorable.

Grover looked at his daughter and says, "Holly, what happened?"

She sniffed. "I was playing with one of Emmy's dolls, and Luke took it from me. So, I called him a meanie, and he hit me!"

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose. "Luke, why did you take her doll?"

"She said I'm bad at sword-fighting." True to his namesake, Luke had a passion for swords.

Grover and Nico shared a look. "Go back and play. And _no hitting_!" The frowning Di Angelo said.

Luke scampered off, probably to terrorize more children, but Holly just pouted. "It hurts, Mommy."

"Where does it hurt?" Holly pointed to a spot on her small arm. Juniper kissed where she pointed. "There, all better." She planted a kiss on her forehead. "Now, go play."

She nodded. "Okay." Then, she ran down the hallway to the room.

Nico smiled as Thalia. "I wonder where he gets that from," he said pointedly.

"Shut up." She moved her hand to shove him, but he grabbed it and interlaced it with his own. He pressed their foreheads together, and began to whisper something to her, that I couldn't hear.

Though, apparently Leo- who was sitting right in front of them- did, because he groaned. "Guys, get a room."

They slowly inched apart. Nico glowered at Leo. Desperate to change the subject, I said, "So, What did you guys get Emily?"

Leo smiled deviously, and I was instantly worried. "Something to remember her Uncle Leo by."

"Oh, my gods, Leo. If you got my daughter a flamethrower, I swear-"

He rolled his eyes. "Chill, Percy. I was just joking. We got her… err… what did we get her again, Rey?"

She smiled. "One of those talking rocking horses."

My thought? _Oh shit. Just what we need. _Annabeth, on the other hand, had a different reaction. "Oh, that's so sweet. She'll love it."

At that moment. With a squeal, Selena Rodriquez came bolting down the hallway as fast as she could on her toddler legs. She ran full force into Clarisse's legs. "Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom."

Clarisse pushed a strand of wavy, dark hair out of her daughter's deep brown eyes. "What, sweetheart?"

She pointed over to the corner where Emily's gifts were stacked. "Ry said presents." "Ry" was the closet she could get to her brother's name with her two year old grammar.

Clarisse smiled down at her. "Did Ryan tell you there are presents?"

She nodded. "Em open."

"That's right. Emily will open them."

She pursed her lips. "I want open."

She chuckled. "No, Selena. You can't open those. They are Emily's."

She pouted. "Mom. Open!" Her voice level was gradually rising, as it always did with her.

Annabeth got up and knelt in front of Selena. "How about you help Emmy open her presents?"

Selena smiled and nodded. Clarisse said to her, "What do you say to Annabeth?"

"Tank you, ah bef." She climbed into her mother's lap.

Annabeth came over and joined me again. "That was really nice of you, Annie," I said quietly.

She smiled. "Let's get this party started."

Frank, who was closest to the hallway, got the kids. They all settled in front of the presents, right behind Annabeth, who would help Emily, Me, because I'm videotaping, and Selena.

One by one, we eventually got through all of it. She ended up with four outfits, a rocking horse, several toys, and a box of blocks. Then we cut cake, which was in the shape of a pink and brown owl. As everyone was eating, I walked over to Thalia and Nico, Camera up and ready to record. "Hey, guys. We're making a video with messages with all the important people from her life. We're gonna play it for her on her sixteenth birthday to show her just how loved she is. We'd love it if you'd say something."

Thalia said, "Yeah, we'd love to." I hit record. "Hi, Emily. We're your Godparents, Thalia and Nico. I know you're growing into a beautiful young lady, and we want to say that we're so proud of you. If you ever need anything, just give us a call." She elbowed Nico.

Nico said, "Oh. Um, some helpful advice: Avoid monsters if possible, and stay alive." I hit stop.

"What was that? _Stay alive_? Come on!" Thalia fixed him with a stare and I walk away and over to Frank.

Pressing play again, I say, "Got anything to say to Emily on her sixteenth birthday?"

"Yeah, um, well, happy birthday, because it's obviously your birthday, and hopefully i-it's happy and such. And hopefully I'm not this stupid in fifteen years."

Hazel, who watching the horrific scene walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't bet on it, dear." Then, she turned to the camera. "Happy birthday, Emily. We love you so much. And if you ever need help convincing your father to let you do something, I'm your gal."

I shoot her a look before moving on to Clarisse and Chris. "Happy birthday, Em. If you ever want help kicking someone's ass, call me," Clarisse said.

Needless to say, I wasn't happy with her message, or Hazel's either.

Next it's Leo. "Hey, Emily, It's your super cool, super amazing, not technically your biological uncle, Uncle Leo here. Happy birthday, girl. And maybe by now, your father will trust me not to burn down your house."

And then it was Reyna's. "Happy birthday. I love you, girl. And remember, crack is whack."

Grover's was unintelligible through the mouthful of cake.

Juniper wished her a happy birthday and warned her against forest fires.

Luke said, "Happy birthday, Emmy. And, remember: I am the best sword-fighter ever."

Holly sang her happy birthday and Lena did a birthday dance. Ryan reminded her that he is the coolest person to ever walk the earth. Selena just babbled at the camera, and Bianca simply waved.

Finally, I had Thalia hold the camera, and I picked up Emily and stood beside Annabeth, who said, "Hi, Emily. It's Mom and Dad. Happy birthday sweetheart. The moment I felt you kick in my belly, I knew that you would be the best thing that ever happened to me, to us. We love you more than anything."

I said, "Hey, Em. Happy birthday. And, in case you're wondering, you are not allowed to date until you are thirty. I love you so much."

Thalia put down the camera. "This was such a great idea. " Then, there's a surprised scream coming from the kitchen area. We went in there to find Piper clutching her stomach, with a wet spot on the floor beneath her. "Oh, gods," she said. "The babies are coming."

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Intervention

**Okay, so you're probably wondering about the children. So, here is a list of them.**

Emily Jackson- age one- daughter of Percy and Annabeth

Selena Rodriguez- age two- daughter of Clarisse and Chris

Ryan Rodriguez- age five- son of Clarisse and Chris

Lena Zhang- age four- daughter of Frank and Hazel

Holly Underwood- age six- daughter of Grover and Juniper

Bianca Di Angelo- age four- Daughter of Thalia and Nico

Lucas Di Angelo- age five- son of Thalia and Nico

**I am almost finished with chapter two. If you have any suggestions for the names of Piper and Jason's children- a boy and a girl- please leave it in a review of PM me. Thanks!**


	3. DA BABIES ARE COMING

_**A/N: Sorry, Lovelies. I know I haven't updated in forever. :/ Super sorry chicas. **_

_**But, Drumroll please…. You finally get to see the babies' names! **_

_**Just a moment to thank all you people who helped me name the cuties:**_

_**Fortheloveoffinnick- for giving me the idea to use the name Wyatt**_

_**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades- for giving me the idea to use French to find the girl's name and for suggesting that I name the boy after Piper's dad.**_

_**And, yes, JustAGirlWithAnImagination, DA BABIES, DA BABIES ARE COMING. That is the point of labor.**_

_**Plus, there's a little tidbit in there that I hope you catch. Just a little funny I made. If you do find it, you get a virtual hug and I'll write a fanfiction of your choice for you. Just PM me the sentence with it in it (Just in case there are any cheaters out there planning on searching the reviews. Yeah, I see you out there.) and what you want to be in your fic. (Characters/ ship, setting, situation, etc.)**_

_**Happy Hunting!**_

_**And may the feels be ever in your favor.**_

Everyone kicked into action.

Ten minutes later, Jason, Piper, Annabeth and I were in one car. Clarisse, Chris, Grover and Juniper were in another, and Thalia, Nico, Reyna, and Leo behind them. Personally, I'd be surprised if Leo arrived in one piece. He's never been in such close quarters with my dark and scary friend before today.

I sat in the front with Jason, who was nervous as hell. I wish I could say that I had reacted half as well as Jason was, but that would be a lie.

_Annabeth and I were finishing the nursery with a fresh coat of paint. Sea-green. Annabeth made the poor choice of letting me pick out the color, and this is what I came home from Home Depot with. I kept flashing her looks of concern. "Annie, are you sure you should be doing this? Why don't you go rest?"_

_She put her hands on her hips, smearing her white shirt with paint. "Perce, do you honestly expect me to lie down and do nothing while you prepare to welcome our child home?"_

_I sighed, knowing that I couldn't win this one. "Fine, but will you please get off the ladder? You're scaring the Hades out of me."_

_She pursed her lips, but relented. Annabeth busied herself painting a mural on one of the walls that had already dried. I looked over an hour later and felt my breath leave me. "Oh, gods, Annie."_

_She had painted a beautiful tree that extended over the length of one wall. On the leaves, were the names of all our family members. Small woodland creatures were scattered along the base in a field of grass. A single owl sat in the tree._

_She smiled at me, and wiped her forehead. "You like it?"_

_I wrapped my arms around her waist. "It's amazing. You're amazing. Our baby has the best mother in the world."_

_Her expression of utter joy turns to one of panic. "P-perce?"_

"_What is it?" A thousand horrible scenarios flash through my mind, and I admit, my knees went a little weak._

"_The baby's coming."_

"_The b-baby-"_

"_-Is coming," She finished for me._

_I reached total freak-out mode. "Oh gods, the baby's coming. The baby's coming! What do I do?"_

"_You go get the car."_

"_Right. I get the car." I ran out the door, to only run back in a second later. "My keys-"_

"_- are on the keyring," She finished._

_I ran back out again and started the car, before coming back in to guide her out the door. Soon, we were at the hospital, and I nearly fainted during the process of childbirth. I cut the umbilical cord and cried when I saw my little angels face. _

"_She's beautiful," I said as I leaned over Annabeth and the baby. _

_She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "She's ours, Perce. Our child. Can you believe we made this little girl?"_

_I kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I can."_

I look over a Jason. "Don't worry, man. It'll be fine."

He nodded, but his knuckles, white from gripping the steering wheel so hard, showed that he was still crazy scared. I sighed and gave up on trying to comfort him. Before too long, we were at the hospital. Annabeth reached up front and smacked my arm. "Percy, go get her a wheelchair."

I complied, obviously afraid of my wife. Piper moaned as she sat down in the chair. Jason wheeled her in so fast, he almost ran into an old couple. They made a rude gesture at him, something I'm surprised they could even do without having a heart attack.

The nurses quickly took her back to her room. Jason and Annabeth followed, but I stayed behind to wait for the others.

I was not at all surprised that Leo was the first one to arrive. He muttered and cursed under his breath. "So cold," was a constant in his murmurs. I stifled a chuckle, knowing that my prediction was right. Nico did scare the tartarus out of him.

Soon, every has arrived and we wait in the waiting room. It's a humorous scene. Nico is glaring at a cowering Leo. Clarisse and Chris are in a heated debate with Juniper and Grover. Reyna and Thalia are rolling their eyes at their husbands' immaturity and laughing.

It's not long before a nurse in scrubs decorated with flowers walks into the room. "Are you here for Piper Grace?"

In an unrehearsed unison, we all say, "Yes"

She smiles. "You can go back and see her now. She delivered a healthy baby boy and girl."

Hugs are shared and we go back to the room.

Piper and Jason each are holding little bundles. "Guys," she says softly, "I'd like you to meet Audrey Linette and Tristan Wyatt."

I went over and clasped my wife's hand. She smiles up at me. Piper moves her head to face us. "Annabeth, you were the first person at Camp Half-blood to accept me. You have always been there for me. So, Jason and I agreed that we want you and Percy to be Audrey's godparents."

Annabeth reaches forward to hug her. "Oh, Piper. That's so sweet. We'd be honored."

Piper turns to Jason and raises her eyebrows, as if prompting him. "Don't you have something to say to Leo and Reyna?"

He sighs. "We're going to regret this."

"Jason."

"Piper, you know Leo. "

"Jason!"

"Fine. Leo," he mumbles something unintelligible under his breath.

Leo grins, knowing what's coming. "What was that, Jason, old buddy, old pal?"

"Will you…" the mumbling is only slightly louder.

"What? I didn't quite catch that?"

"GoddammitLeowillyoubewyatt'sgodfather?" It comes out as one big word, but the message is clear.

Leo pumped his fist. "Yes!"

"Of course we will." Reyna fixed her husband with a stern look before smiling at the new parents.

Piper sighs- whether with relief or exhaustion, I didn't know- and gazed lovingly down at little Audrey. My godchild. I looked over to Annabeth and was surprised by the look on her face. There was fear and hope and all the things that you wouldn't think would be together.

Piper sees it too. "Everyone, get out for a second. Me and Annabeth need to talk."

We all start to flood out of the room when I hear Piper add, "You too, Jace." He comes out of the room a moment later looking dejected.

I pat him on the back. "See? What did I tell you? Two perfectly healthy babies."

He beams at me. "I'm a father. A _father._" He speaks the words with an ecstasy you wouldn't understand unless you were in his shoes.

I grin. "I know man. Feels good doesn't it."

He leans against the wall outside the door, looking dazed. "I'm the luckiest man alive."

After what seems like forever, Annabeth steps out, tear streaks on her face. I rush to her side. "Annie, are you okay?"

She shakes her head. "No, Perce. I-I need to talk to you."

I nod and pull her into an empty waiting room. She collapses into a chair, head in hands. I sit next to her, feeling concern fill me. A thousand different situations flow through my head. Maybe that's why I'm surprised when she says what she does.

"I'm pregnant."

I pull her into an embrace. "But, that's great, Annie."

I feel her shake her head against my chest. Tears soak my shirt and I stroke her hair. "What's wrong, Annabeth?"

She pulls away, wiping at her eyes. "Oh, Perce. I want to be excited. I do. But something's wrong. _I just know it._"

I kiss her softly feeling tears prick at my eyes at the sight of her sadness. "Are you sure?"

She nods. "Something's wrong with my baby. Something bad." She unsuccessfully chokes back a sob. "Oh, gods, Perce. I can deal with a disability, I'll love him or her anyway. But, what if… what if-" She can't finish what she was saying.

I place my hand on her slick cheek and wipe the tears away. "Annie, I want you to listen to me. I'm not going to say that that's not going to happen, because I don't want to lie to you." She makes a strangled noise and looks away. I tilt her head back up with my finger. "Hey, you didn't let me finish. No matter what, I will be right there with you. I won't leave you to suffer on your own. I swear on the river Styx that you will always have a hand to hold. Remember: for better, for worse-"

"Forever," she finishes for me. Annabeth sighs and leans into my large hand. "I'm scared, Perce."

I pull her to me once more in a comforting embrace. "So am I, Annie. But, we'll figure this out."

_**Yes, I really just did that. I felt that this needed a more serious aspect to it. **_

_**I hope you had successful searching. Oh, and to be completely off topic, my business teacher made me make a blog for a grade, so here it is if you're interested: .com**_

_**And, remember… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**_


End file.
